


Silent fear

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do one where the reader and Crowley are a couple and the reader is deaf. Deal and Sam kidnap her and start asking her questions and then crowley confess and saves her and held at Sam and Dean. Then a fluffy ending,please and thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent fear

You were walking down the aisle of the grocery store looking for what you would need to make tonight's supper. Reading the text message on your phone you smiled at your husband's response to what he wanted for dessert. 'something chocolate preferably dove. Please be careful darling." you smiled at his answer,  "I will be fine don't worry so much you'll get more grey hair." continuing to walk down the bright hall you stopped to grab a box of chocolate cake mix and chocolate frosting. Looking over you have a small giggle before grabbing the container of skill and crossbones sprinkles. Feeling your phone vibrate you looked at the screen "I don't like that you went out without me...i don't have grey hair." 

After checking out you made your way to your car. Putting the bags in the truck you went tothe driver side then you felt someone grab you from behind. You went to scream but whoever covered your mouth. It was second and you were out. 

Waking up you looked around the room to see concrete floors and metal shelving on one of the walls. Fear filled you when you saw a devils tap painted on the floor... And you were sitting in the middle of it. Your arms were tired to the back of the chair along with your ankles. You were busy looking at the floor when suddenly you felt something wet get thrown on you.

Gasping you looked up to see two men standing over you. Their lips were moving a mile a minute, to fast for you to read. You pulled on your restraints. If you could get your hands free you would be able to sign that you were deaf. The chains didn't budge. Looking frantically around the room you searched for anything that might help you. 

When the shorter one grabbed your chin painfully you felt tears roll down your cheek at seeing the blade in his hand. You could tell he was yelling now, his face growing red. You shook your head as you cried. 'crowley!?' you screamed in your head, wanting nothing more than to be in your husband's arms. 

Sam knotted his brows at the situation before him. He didn't understand. This was supposed to be Crowley's pet from what the demon they had tortured told them. He could tell she was afraid from how she was crying but she had said nothing. Having enough of his brother's yelling he grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. Turning back to look at the girl he shut the shelf door. Leaving the room he shut off the lights. 

Back in the library  Sam, Dean and Cas day around the table. "she ain't breaking." Dean said as he sipped at his beer. "Are you sure this is Crowley's consort?" Cas asked. "Yea this is the girl the demon told us about. Said that Crowley would do anything to get her back, when come himself for her." Dean said feeling frustrated. "maybe we should just call him tell him we have her and to get her back he has to talk to us."  Sam stated.

Seeing the men leave the room you relaxed some. Then the lights went out and you panicked. Not being able to hear made you rely on your eyes and now you didn't have those either. You couldn't remember being so afraid in all your life. 

A while later you saw as the lights came back on. The doors opened and the men now walked in the room. Two from earlier and a new man wearing a tan trench coat. Meeting your eyes his furrowed. He looked to both of the others, telling them something. By the time both of them looked to you in shock your view was blocked by a black tailored suit. Trailing your eyes up you saw as Crowley turned to look at you. 

Instantly you knew your husband was filled with rage. His face was red matching his eyes And the veins in his forehead and neck were protruding. His eyes scanned your body for injuries around to look in your eyes. Moving his hands he signed,  "are you alright?" you nodded. Walking behind you he went to undo your bonds. Seeing the other men come towards you both you tensed. Crowley noticed you stiffen up and shakes his fingers sending them to the wall. 

After you were untied he pulled you into his arms. Kissing your temple he pulled back to look at your face. His jaw tightened as he gently turned your face to the side, seeing a light bruise on your chin. Moving you behind his imposing form he stared daggers at the other men. You felt as his body began to shake and knew he was yelling at the others. 

"...how fucking dare you. You the think you can take my wife hostage!..." crowley yelled "we were just trying to get information from you. We didn't know she was... "Sam said cutting crowley off. "what that she's deaf. I guess you wouldn't would you. Now who the bloody hell put a bruise on her chin?!" he asked looking from one to the other. 

Dean glanced at you behind Crowley before closing his eyes. "I didn't mean..." "I should have known." crowley said raising his hand you saw as he was about to snap his fingers and panicked. Quickly grabbing his arm to stop him he turned to you. He looked at you with a questioning look and you shook your head. "he hurt you. They kidnapped you. I can't just let them get away with it."Crowley signed to you. Giving a small smile you moved your hands.  "yes you can. I'm fine, I promise. Let the morons be and let us go home...please"

Crowley read your hands and then looked into your eyes. Beautiful e/c eyes. Staring into them he felt himself grow calm. Giving a sigh he took your hands in his own and pulled you into his side before glancing back at the men. "Be glad y/n is forgiving. If you ever come near her again nothing will stop me from throwing you lot on the rack." with a snap of his fingers the couple vanished and the boys fell to the floor.

Looking you now saw you were back in your living room. Looking up you saw hazel eyes staring back at you. You have him a loving smile before hugging him. You were in his arms and you were safe and Crowley wouldn't have it any other way. 

 


End file.
